Conventionally, touch screens are provided along with various devices. The touch screens have a visible input area, and the visible input area is engage-able by a user to perform an operation.
For example, in response to a user engaging the touch screen, the user can operate a variety of devices. If the touch screen is implemented in a vehicle, the user may be able to control a volume or setting for a vehicle audio system, the temperature, or the like.
In the above example, the touch screens maintain several properties. For instance, a visible input area is provided. Thus, a static location for the touch screen is employed. Further, the touch screens tend to be either capacitive or resistive in nature. Thus, in order to actuate a specific command, the user needs to touch a specific location (or a distance from a specific location).
In addition to touch screens, various touch surfaces may be used. For example, a touch pad in a rectangular area adjacent to an operator may also be implemented. The touch surface works similarly to the touch screen, and detects various coordinates associated with a touch.
The above implementations may be disadvantageous to certain users. For example, certain users may not physically be capable of reaching a statically placed touch screen (e.g. due to a disability or limitation). Further, because capacitive and resistive touch technologies require a coordinate based input, the options provided along with the touch screen may be limited to merely detecting a position of the touch.